Black
by Kykeon
Summary: Cada um com a sua mania, cada um com as suas estupidezes. Espécie de Drabbles, Genfics com os herdeiros da família Black. Dedicada às minhas sobrinhas, Rima Fujisaki e Sophie Potter Malfoy.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à loira multimilionária JK Rowling. Eu é que gosto de brincar de casinha com eles, me perdoem. ^^'

Uma espécie de Drabbles que eu fiz quando não tinha mais que fazer. Espero que guarde os tomates que me ia atirar, por favor.

Género: Genfics de cada um dos Herdeiros dos Black. Não inclui a Narcissa porque não sabia o que dizer acerca dela. Me desculpem. x_x

* * *

**- Bellatrix -**

Hoje o dia correu bem. Não foi nada de especial...é certo que começamos a dar nas vistas. O Velhinho Dumbie já começa a suspeitar que alguns de nós possam estar por detrás dos ataques aos Sangues de Lama. Mas estamos a fazer-lhes um favor, livrando-os daquela escória nojenta! Ou não estamos?

Temos de ter mais cuidado...ontem o Snape quase amaldiçoou o Potter com um Sectumsempra, e ele sabe muito bem que não pode fazer isso. Apesar de ser um feitiço poderosíssimo e que tem tudo a nosso favor, é a marca dele. E junto com ele vamos nós, todos para a diretoria. Ora, isso é que não.

Tenho medo do que a mamã ou a tia poderiam fazer se soubessem que andamos a torturá-los. Provavelmente não aprovariam e talvez chegassem mesmo a falar com o director. Não sei...em relação a elas, até me assusto. Tenho medo, é verdade. Ela é uma Black, é minha mãe e pode fazer o que quiser.

Ah, esse poder todo! Quem me dera também ter um pouco dele!

Mas, se tudo correr bem, quando sair de Hogwarts vou-me juntar ao Senhor das Trevas...aí é que ninguém poderá dizer nada a respeito das minhas escolhas. E com alguma sorte até chego a matar alguém da minha família.

O Regulus já está agregado aos Devoradores da Morte. Às vezes, quando não temos nada para fazer, ele conta-me sobre eles. Como é pertencer a uma sociedade tão grande e poderosa...Grande, de certa forma. Não é propriamente o que se pode chamar de círculo aberto...é um círculo íntimo, dos seus mais fieis Devoradores da Morte. Espero tornar-me uma assim que sair de Hogwarts.

Assim que sair de Hogwarts...poderei fazer tanta coisa.

* * *

**- Regulus –**

Tenho de ter mais cuidado com as saídas à noite com o grupo do Senhor das Trevas. A mamã anda a ficar desconfiada, tenho medo do que possa fazer se descobrir.

Eu sei que ela, no fundo, o apoia, mas, sinceramente, pergunto-me se terá razões para tal. O que é afinal o Senhor das Trevas? O que fez por nós?

Algo que aprendi durante a minha curta estadia cá é que não fazemos nada sem ter troco disso. Ele é gentil connosco, mas nós também temos de ser gentis com ele.

Começo a suspeitar se esta foi a decisão mais acertada que tomei em toda a minha curta vida.

Entregar-me a alguém de corpo e alma, esquecer a minha vida para viver à sua mercê...não me parece certo. É errado, muito errado.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, tenho vontade de lá permanecer. Como espião? Não sei. Mas faz-me sentir como parte de algo. E eu nunca antes tinha sido assim...confiante. Fui sempre ofuscado pelas minhas primas e, antes de ele ir para Hogwarts e tornar-se um traidor de sangue, é claro, pelo meu irmão.

Até pelo meu irmão. Ele, que não vale nada. Ele, que não se devota a esta família nem à nossa linhagem de puros-sangue.

Ele não quer saber, pura e simplesmente. E eu? Provavelmente também não.

* * *

**- Andromeda –**

Estou a ficar preocupada. O Ted e eu temos namorado às escondidas, mas caso se venha a descobrir, tenho a certeza que vou ser deserdada, o mesmo que a tia Walburga fez ao Sirius.

Mas é tão bom, estar na companhia dele! Às vezes ele leva-me para a floresta proibida...eu digo que não quero ir, e que tenho medo de ir para lá e que alguém nos possa descobrir, mas ele abraça-me, beija-me e eu esqueço que alguma vez tive medo de estar com ele.

Não tenho agora, é verdade. Mas e quando a situação apertar e quisermos levar isto mais adiante, como será?

E será que vai ser?

Não tenho certezas em relação ao nosso futuro. Quando quisermos tornar isto algo para a vida, tornar isto o nosso dia-a-dia, não sei se teremos coragem suficiente para o fazer.

Eu terei de enfrentar a minha mãe, e ele terá de enfrentar a sua família.

Ah, às vezes pergunto-me qual será pior. Provavelmente, a minha. A minha mãe odeia Filhos de Muggles. Será que o odiaria menos?

Porque é que ela o haveria de fazer, não é? Afinal, é só um namoro estúpido da adolescência, que durará apenas mais um pouco.

A linhagem puro-sangue dos Black está na nossa família há mais de 7 gerações.

Realmente, porque é que eu haveria de ficar com ele e estragar a linda tapeçaria de sala com mais buraco em vez de me manter fiel às minhas raízes?

* * *

**- Sirius –**

Porque é que ela tinha de se meter?

É sempre a mesma coisa, estou farto dela. Não me deixa viver a minha vida. Não me deixa ser quem eu quero ser.

Não quero ser mais um Black. Vai ajudar-nos em alguma coisa? Seremos melhores pessoas por termos 'sangue-puro' ?

Acho isso tudo um disparate, sinceramente. O que importa não é o tipo de sangue que nos corre nas veias, e sim o tipo de pessoa que nós somos. E não, o sangue não é tudo.

Sei-o por experiência própria. Tenho amigos que não são sangues puro e que são melhores pessoas do que a minha família toda alguma vez será.

E o que eu posso fazer contra isso?

Oras, nada. Serei um impotente, para variar.

Se tentasse, talvez... eu faria um choradinho, ela berraria, eu berraria de volta, o meu pai perderia a paciência e daria-me dois pares de estalos bem dados.

Será que eu os merecia, de verdade?

Ah, odeio-os a todos! Não tenho pena nenhuma se alguns deles fossem sacrificados...A minha mãe, com a sua estúpida mania de puros-sangue; o meu irmão, demasiado oco para formular uma opinião própria e deixar-se influenciar por eles; o meu pai, sempre a apoiá-la; e as minhas primas, a cereja no topo do bolo.

Será que eles merecem ter alguém como eu a manchar a sua honra?

Será que eu mereço ter uma família como esta que me manchará a imagem para a vida toda?

Afinal, somos todos um bando de loucos desolados. Somos como os ramos de uma árvores, cada um para seu lado, cada um com a sua escolha, cada um com seus erros, cada um com as suas manias, cada um com as suas estupidezes.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, gente. Nada de especial, mas ok!

**Reviews** seriam bem-vindas.

Arigatou-desu por lerem! ^^

Oku no kisúu.


End file.
